In-vivo devices, such as, for example, capsules, may be capable of gathering information regarding a body lumen while inside the body lumen. Such information may be, for example, a stream of data or image frames from the body lumen and/or measurements of parameters that are medically useful, such as, for example, pH. A sensing device may transmit the gathered information via a hard-wired or wireless medium, and the gathered information may be received by a receiver/recorder. The recorded information may be sent from the receiver/recorder to a workstation to be analyzed and/or displayed.
Such a system may be operated by, for example, health care professionals and technicians, in a hospital, or another health facility.